A conventional goalkeeper's glove is generally made of elastomer such as latex or Neoprene artificial leather having thickness of 3 mm. Such a thick glove when worn by a goalkeeper may affect his or her manipulability because a bending or curving glove may produce wrinkles especially on the palm side of the glove when grasping a football. Meanwhile, a goalkeeper's glove includes a fixed wrist strap, lacking of adjustment for properly matching a fat or a slim goalkeeper's hand and thereby easily causing wearing uncomfortableness for the goalkeeper.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional goalkeeper's glove and invented the present glove with wrinkle-free and smooth manipulation.